Unheard Voices, Unseen Forces
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: The wolfs that lurk the woods of the La Push Res protecting humans from the predatory vampires, with an uneasy peace with the 'vegetarian' vampires until the day they break the Treaty...


**Unheard Voices, Unseen Forces**

 **Leah's POV**

WHY me? Why does it always have to be me? Aren't I tortured enough when I have to–?

 _'Argh! Shut up, Leah!'_ complained seven other voices in my head.

 _'Enough!'_ Booms the Alpha voice of Sam. All minds fall silent.

 _'I see it ahead. Do we check it out?'_ Jacob asked Sam.

 _'Send only a few; the rest will recruit them if they run into any trouble.'_

 _'Yes, Sam. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil come with me, we'll check it out. The rest will wait for us,'_ ordered Jake.

They took off and head for the green, grassy clearing without us, even though we could still see everything.

The clearing was just that; clear. Not a soul in sight. But the foul stench was still strong.

 _'I don't understand. How can we still smell it, but not see it?'_ asked Cole, the most recent member of the pack.

 _'Because Cole, it leaves a trail, we just follow it,'_ answered Sam.

 _'Okay. When do we start?'_

 _'Cole. It's not a game. It's a race, but not the kind of racing you're used to. It's a race, to see if we can get it before it gets the humans. That is our race.'_

 _'Right, so, Brady get over here and figure out which way it's coming from,'_ said Jake.

 _'Hang on,'_ interrupted Cole. _'Why Brady?'_

I barely hid a mental groan.

 _'Because Brady has the best nose, the way Seth is the best hearer and Leah's the fastest runner and Jacob's the best fighter. Now stop questioning and start listening or you can stay behind,'_ the authority in Sam's voice said that he meant it, and Cole realised and smartly shut up.

We all followed Brady into the clearing, watching our backs as we were exposed in the large clearing.

Brady got to work straight away and within seconds he pointed us a direction. Sam, at the point of our flanks, ordered us in the directions, some further out than others. I was at the right, behind Paul and in front of Seth. I liked being in front of my baby brother because it gives me a scene of security for him. Unfortunately, being mentally linked, Seth heard and groaned internally, embarrassed of me. I just smiled, revealing my canine teeth.

Brady, near the point was keeping an eye – or nose might be more appropriate – on the trail we were following.

I love running, the pace is a little slow for my liking, but the effortless strides came without wearing me out, I could go on forever.

 _'They're at our right!'_ Seth mentally shouted, after hearing the bloodsuckers, making us spring in action.

I noticed there was only one of our good fighters on the right the rest were at the left, hundreds of metres away. Luckily, being werewolves, we are very fast, closing the distance easily within the minute.

An advantage was that we always had been able to smell them before they smelt us. But a disadvantage, they could hear us as well as we could hear them.

They seemed to be in an argument. There was a male and a female. Luck was on our side, they hadn't noticed our invisible bodies in the shadows of the trees, not yet.

 _'Jake, Quill, Embry you will go with Leah, Seth and Cole. You will take the male. Paul, Jared and I will go with Brady and Collin. My group will take the female. Got it? Let's head out before they know we're here.'_

I took off with my group already strategizing for our attack. But as we neared, we could hear what they were talking about and more important, who was talking.

"...I'm telling you. We're in _their_ territory-"

"And I'm telling you that we're _not_."

"Jasper!" the girl gasped.

"Alice! What is it? What do you see?"

"...Nothing … Absolutely nothing."

"What…?" Jasper facial expression was confusing.

Alice gasped. "Japer, they're here! The pack must be close. I can't see a thing!"

"Alice? Then quick! We have to get out of here!"

In that time we noticed they were the Cullen's and Sam told us to cover him while he was human.

Sam emerged from the trees into their view. Alice and Jasper spun graciously around to face Sam.

"I'm afraid you can't, not anymore. You've broken the Treaty."

 **A/N: Sorry about before! Dnt worry, all fixed xD How'd you like?**


End file.
